Nightmares and, Bottled up Emotions
by Flovilus
Summary: A quick one-shot about Anko and, her nightmares. KakaAnko drabbles
Anko whipped her head from side to side as she looked around once more for her enemies. This feeling of paranoia...inescapable paranoia was killing her. She reached her hand down for her weapons pouch, rubbing her fingers over the rough, tan fabric. It was almost threadbare at this point. She pushed the button loose and, flipped the top open.

"Fuck!" she yelped, as a sharp pain assaulted her hand. The brunette retracted her hand with the speed of a cheetah, the offending creature still attached.

A snake. A white snake.

She clenched her teeth pulling the vile thing off her hand, throwing it to the ground. She cursed at it before, digging her heel into its head. She almost smirked at the sound of its skull being crushed under her weight. The surprisingly loud crack as its blood began to leak onto the concrete flooring. She took one more step now bearing a smile but, her grin quickly drained from her profile.

Everywhere, those vile beings were everywhere. She bit her lip, the metallic taste of her blood calming her down before, she pulled out her katana to find it was only another snake. She screamed out as she threw it aside and, turned to run off, taking one stride. Or maybe it was two. before they caught up to her...crawling up her legs...if she didn't get away now she would...

Anko sat straight up in bed breathing heavily. "Fuck.." she muttered under her breath before wiping her forehead. She pulled her knees toward her chest, grasping the fabric of her plain tee-shirt. Well, not really "her's" for say. She smiled softly smelling the sweet scent of it.

"Anko? You awake?" the owner of the shirt had awoken.

"Go back to bed, Kakashi," she muttered breathlessly. She still hadn't caught her breath yet. Fuck, now he was going to be worried about her.

The silver haired male sat up and, shook his head at her, all curled up into her knees like a sad child. He patted her back awkwardly, he wasn't too great at comforting. "You alright? More nightmares?" he asked

"It's not like you don't get them" she scoffed and, turned away from his touch, her legs now hanging off the side of the bed.

He shook his head slightly "Well, I never said I didn't" he sighed and lied back "You'd think you'd open up to me since I share your pain"

She bites her lip and, stands up "I'm used to them by now, Kakashi," she stalks off to the bathroom, splashing water on her face. She looked up into the mirror. Her curse mark was invisible from the front...and the back. She slowly turned to the side, you could definitely see it there...it looked almost like a strange bruise now but, it still haunted her. Every night almost.

She slowly hiked back to the bedroom, Kakashi was sitting on the bed, still shirtless, waiting for her. "Can I have my shirt back now?" he questioned.

She grasped the hem of it tightly and looked around before answering him, "No" she grabbed one of his other tee-shirts from her dresser and tossed it at him. "Just wear that one"

He sighed softly and, pulled it on as she sat back down on the bed. Once the shirt was on he pulled her toward him, his hand around her waist.

"Gahh! Kakashi!" she struggled against his hold as he kissed her neck, stopping at the remains of her past. she blushed, even he was disgusted by it wasn't he?

Kakashi smirked softly and, swiveled her body around to face him. "Tell me what's bothering you,"

"Nothing,"

"Liar,"

She huffed and, tried to pull away, he pulled her back into his chest. She growled under her breath, grabbing his shirt with her fist, taking a deep breath. She hid her face from him. If she couldn't see him, then he wasn't there. Or at least she'd like to think that.

"You're still not over what /he/ did to you are you?"

She bit her lip, not responding.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head profusely.

"I'm here if you want to...you know that right?"

She shook her head once and, he sighed patting her back.

"Say something, please." it would have comforted him to hear her say just one thing. Anything. But, she couldn't, she wouldn't. If she talked about it...even thought about it, she would cry. If she cried would he think her to be weak? Not good enough? He surely would, right? She only shook her head once more.

"It's okay to cry, you know," he muttered. How did that idiot always know what she was thinking? Or more accurately, feeling.

Anko opened her mouth to say something, but the air got caught up in her throat. What was she going to say again? She bit her lip as she felt her feelings well up in her eyes. Fuck. Tears. Anko blinked a few times trying to hold them back if she let out even one she knew she'd become a sobbing mess. And, what good would that do, even if Kakashi said it was okay.

"It helps, trust me." He muttered. She then opened her mouth once more, and a pleading sob escaped to the surprise of her partner. He'd never seen her like this..shit what was he supposed to do? He ran through strategies to comfort her in his head as she began to snuggle into him, her tears wetting his shirt.

"Its *sob* just not f-fair" she wiped her eyes with one hand, but it was no use, like using your windshield wipers in a hurricane. "I just *sob* want to be able *sob* to sleep..."

He decided to just rub her back and, let her pour her feeling out into him. It seemed as if the poor thing had been bottling this up for awhile. He knew how that felt. There was no use in telling her not to cry. He didn't speak for the next twenty or so minutes, except for the occasional 'I know' or 'i'm sorry' as she slowly calmed down.

Eventually, she pulled herself off him, wiping her eyes one last time and, sitting up. Kakashi gave her a weak smile and, she sighed "Thanks...for listening..." she stood up "But, that never happened."


End file.
